Seven Deadly Sins
by FullerLK
Summary: Rachel and Noah experience the full effect of the Seven Deadly Sins.


**Hello all! I got this idea from a prompt on the Glee_Kink_Meme. While I don't think it is going to be anything too explicit, there is a definite sexual tone and for that alone this will be rated M. This is also my first venture into the Glee Fandom. A few years back I was really into writing for One Tree Hill but now I suppose I am ready to move on. This will be a 7 part story and not all of the chapters will necessarily follow any type of story line. And on that note, I will let you all get into the story. Enjoy!**

**Seven Deadly Sins**

**Lust**

When Rachel Berry finds herself slipping her hand down past her skirts short hemline and nearing in on her blue cotton panties, she can't help but to blame Cosmo and Noah Puckerman. Cosmo for their latest issues article on _Indulging Ones Own Needs_, and Noah for being, well…Noah.

* * *

><p>Everyday for the last week she had found herself becoming less and less immune to the charm and good looks of Noah Puckerman. She had always known he was an attractive boy, hot even, but her big dreams of Broadway and fame <em>usually <em>helped quench her desire for the mohawked boy. But with Glee rehearsals canceled for the week and the rare occurrence of having no scheduled vocal lessons or dance classes, Rachel found herself with her guard down and her panties damp.

It started that Monday. She woke up at 6 am, did her morning elliptical workout, showered, prepared a vegan protein smoothie, dressed in the skirt, cardigan combo laid out the night before, applied the bare minimum of makeup, grabbed her bag and headed out the door to school. She didn't feel anything out of the ordinary until her third period algebra class. From her desk in the front row, with her notebook in front of her and pen hovering above prepared to take notes, she could hear his voice drifting from the back of the class. She can hear Noah telling one of his football buddies all the _depraved_ acts he committed with a sophomore cheerio. For a fleeting moment Rachel can't help but think that she wishes it was her. Noah continues his story, his voice affecting Rachel in a way she didn't know was possible. She squirms in her seat, just the smallest amount, and tries to focus on the equation in front of her rather than the ache between her legs.

Tuesday Rachel finds herself subtly staring at him from a few lockers down. She had been twisting the combination into her lock when she spotted the familiar hair. The lock is stopped halfway between the second and third number as she takes in the view. She watches as his t-shirt stretches across the firm, broad muscles of his back and she suddenly finds the need to fan herself to keep cool. Noah slams his locker shut, and walks away just as the warning bell rings, signaling the 2 minutes they have to get to class. Her locker forgotten, Rachel slips into the nearest bathroom and runs the cool water from the sink over a paper towel. She places the towel on her forehead, immediately feeling the effects. So caught up in her thoughts, she isn't even aware that her fascination with Noah Puckerman leads her to being late to class. For the first time. Ever.

On Wednesday she comes prepared. She shares 3 of her classes with Noah today, the most important being their chemistry lab. The first two classes, Noah is absent. At first Rachel finds herself slightly disappointed. But halfway through her first class as she is taking notes, she realizes she hasn't had a single thought about Noah Puckerman and his lovely arms. The rest of her day passes without incident, no unwarranted stops to the bathroom or unnecessary seat- squirming. She walks into her chemistry classroom and almost stops dead in her tracks when she spots Noah sitting at their regular table. In the beginning of the year she thought having Noah Puckerman as her lab buddy was a blessing. He was one of the few people who could stand her and was lazy enough to allow Rachel to do the work to her liking. But as she walked to her table and saw the casual smirk Noah was sending her way and could feel the blush steady creeping up her face, she realized it just might be a curse as well.

She tries really hard not to be affected by it, but she can feel Noah's breath on her neck as they lean over the table and mix the chemicals. She hears him asking about the reaction, his mouth unusually close to her ear, and she can't help but have a reaction of her own. She can feel her nipples pebble against the fabric of her bra, craving any form of contact. She silently curses Noah for choosing this week to actively participate in their class work.

Rachel receives a text Thursday morning from Mr. Schuster informing her that Glee rehearsals are back on. She assumes the role of captain, which she rightfully earned, and forwards the message to the rest of the Glee kids. It doesn't hit her until she's sitting in her last class of the day that she is going to have an unexpected run in with Noah Puckerman.

The beginning of Glee is nothing out of the ordinary. They take their seats, Noah in the chair directly behind her and if she focuses enough, she can see his long legs sprawled out in front of him through her peripherals. Mr. Schuster is passing out sheet music and for the first time she realizes that of all things, a _boy_ has distracted her from music. When the music reaches her she takes her sheet and passes the rest along. The only things she can think when she reads over the sheet music is that someone is trying to get a reaction out of her. New Directions doesn't venture into the country music genre too often, but she notes that when they do, Noah is usually the chosen male lead. And of course she is the chose female lead, for everything.

That afternoon as they work on choreography and she stares deep into Noah's eyes while he croons out _Amazed_ by Lonestar, Rachel lets her mind wander for the briefest of moments. She thinks just maybe, if he sang to her of course, she wouldn't mind showing him her appreciation…right here on the stage. Her mind snaps back and she finishes out her verse, holding the last note and whole heartedly appreciates the smile he sends her way. When she gathers up her belongings at the end of the rehearsal and takes one more look back and sees Noah watching her intently, smirk planted firmly on his face, she mentally files that away for a later use.

By the time Friday rolls around Rachel thinks she is going to explode. She hasn't gotten a full night of sleep all week, instead waking up every few hours in a cold sweat with the lingering memories of a dream Noah _devouring _her. She lies in bed and tries to get the ache to go away but after all this she thinks she might just need Noah. Rachel corners him in the school hallway, reveling in the knowing smirk he gives her. She knows _he _knows and even with that knowledge she can't find it within herself to be embarrassed.

"I have a proposition for you Noah." That's all she can get out before his lips are on hers and he is leading her to the nearest janitorial closet.

He has her propped up on a low table, legs open wide, as he steps in between them and presses himself against her. She lets a breathy moan escape and that only serves to make Noah come in more aggressively. She can feel his large, calloused hand creeping up her inner thigh and she holds her breath. He pulls back from her mouth and looks her in the eye as his fingers finally make contact with her panties.

Rachel can feel all the pent up frustration going away as Noah works her over with his hand. Her mind feels foggy and her body tight as she waits for what she knows will be the release she has been looking for. She can feel it building and when she can no longer take it, she closes her eyes and welcomes the gold stars she sees as she finally lets go.

It's not until after the stars have faded and she slips her panties back on that she realizes that she isn't even embarrassed. In true Rachel Berry fashion, she utters a soft, "Thank you, Noah," and goes to leave the closet. Hand on the door knob, she pauses and quickly turns to look back at him. She smiles at him and lets him know that she will be coming back for more.

Rachel goes home that night satisfied and for the first night in weeks, a full night's sleep is so difficult to attain. She wakes up Saturday morning to a persistent knocking on the front door. She doesn't stop to think who it might be and she walks down stairs in a small pair of sleep shorts and loose tank top. When she goes up on tip-toes to look through the peephole and spies the trademark hair that is Noah Puckerman, she's suddenly glad she didn't stop to change. She opens the door and steps just far enough aside for Noah to pass by. He closes the door behind him and without a word, Rachel takes him by the hand and leads him up to the bedroom.

She's straddling him on her bed when she sees the Cosmo magazine that started it all. But as Noah flips her over and presses her into the mattress, she realizes that she doesn't even place blame on the magazine anymore. In fact, after this she might even go and buy the newest issue.

**Okay all, how was it? I have been out of the whole writing process for a while but I think I am moderately pleased with the way this turned out. So if you guys liked it, or didn't like it, or have any comments, please go ahead and review. I would love to hear what you all have to say!**


End file.
